


The Skeletons in the Blue House

by Shifting_Through_Ash



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shifting_Through_Ash/pseuds/Shifting_Through_Ash
Summary: James was tired of being pushed around by the big kids. They're gonna respect him once he raids the Ghost's house and brings back all the loot she has.
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	The Skeletons in the Blue House

In Sanctuary Hills, every person that came into the town had to follow the three rules or face banishment. The Rules were burnt into two planks of wood, one was held high at the front gate and the other sat behind the bar. The Rules were as follows. No violence in town unless we're being invaded. Do not take anything that isn’t yours. Do NOT enter the blue house opposite the workshop.

James was tired of being pushed around by his friends. When they went out and fought Molerats with Preston and Macready, he stayed home. They all called him a coward afterward. Well today he’d prove them wrong.

None of his friends would enter the Blue House. They were all too scared. There had been rumors of a Deathclaw in the house, but James had seen a Deathclaw before, it was way too big to fit into that house. 

James heard stories of the woman who lived there; she took the local children and fed them to her pet Deathclaw. Some said that she just strung up the bad ones and left them to dry out like the Raiders do. He knew that the stories were bogus. Hell, he hadn’t even seen the so called ‘Ghost of Sanctuary.’

His friends called him a scary-cat for not leaving the town walls so he was going prove them wrong by entering that house. James didn’t tell anyone his plan, but he’d bring back proof. He didn’t know what but he’d find something.

The boy entered the house through the side door, that’s were all of the Power Armor frames were stored. He hid behind them as he picked the lock.

James slowly opened the door. The light squeaking of the door hinge made his heart pound. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw nothing but guns. Most people broke down spare guns, trying to use the spare materials to improve other weapons. The adults told him that Ghost, the founder of Sanctuary, would fill the workshop with her unwanted weapons. He couldn’t believe that they were all unwanted but looking at this he believed.

James shook his head. He was here on a mission, not to snoop at weapons. He could bother Preston if he wanted to see guns.

He headed into the kitchen. Slowly, he opened the large metal box that sat on the floor by a small metal stove. “Holy smokes!” the boy whispered. This one metal box had more sugar bombs in it than James had seen in his life. The boy looked around, checking that no one was around before stuffing a few boxes of sugar bombs in his jacket.

James made his way to the back of the house. He saw nothing of interest in the first room just a stand with a lot of bobble heads on it. 

James couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he opened the last door. Instead of the bodies hanging from the ceiling everyone had told him about, two beds sat in the room. The beds had been pushed close together so that they were touching. A large crib sat on the opposite side of the room.

James walked up to it. He was fascinated by cribs. His younger brother died too young to need one, but his father still made a crib for him. His parents only lost the crib the last time they had to run from the Raiders. James reached out to touch the mobile hanging above it.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The young boy spun around and back as far into the crib as he could. “I wasn’t stealin’, honest!”

The woman in the doorway laughed. “I think the sugar bombs in your jacket say otherwise.” She waved her hand as he started to dig them out. “Don’t worry about it kid, I find hundreds of those a night. You can keep them.”

“Oh, thank you, miss.”

Ghost was dressed in all black. The only color left on her was the bright yellow numbers on the back of her vault suit. James never understood why someone would stain their clothes like that. 

The woman smiled. “Sure thing.” She started to take off her armor and place it on the bed. “How old are you?”

“Ten, ma’am.”

She nodded. “What are you doing in my house, James?”

The boy’s eyes widened. “H-H-How do you know my name?”

“I know everything that happens in Sanctuary. Now answer the question.”

“I just came to look. Everyone said that the house was full of kids that you took as payment for protecting us,” the boy rushed out.

The woman laughed loudly. “Is that what they’re saying about me now? Just last week it was I had a Deathclaw hidden in here.”

The boy’s eyes widened. “Do you have a Deathclaw, Miss?” he asked.

“No, I do know a very nice super mutant though… well I wouldn’t say very nice. He’s nice enough though.”

“Wowser! A real Super mutant? What’s his name?”

The woman spent a few minutes telling the boy about her travels. How she entered a tower full of supermutants and at the top she met a man trying to teach them poetry. She spoke of the supermutant Strong, how he constantly searched for milk. Soon enough she was interrupted by another woman. 

“Blue, are you boring this poor kid to death with your pre-war stories?” 

Ghost’s eyes lit up when she looked at the other woman. “I happened to be sharing post-war stories thank you very much. We were talking about how I met Strong.”

The woman looked at James. “Hey kid, you’re ma’s looking for you. She’s worried sick that you left town. She’s at the trading center.”

James’ eyes widened. He almost dashed out of the room before pausing. “Thanks for the story, Miss. And the sugar bombs! I’m gonna go tell everyone about it!”

The women laughed as the boy ran out of the house. Piper joined Ghost on the bed. “So, luring children into your layer with Sugar Bombs huh?” she asked with a smile.

Ghost wrapped her arm around Piper. “What else am I going to feed my Deathclaw with?”

“Why did those rumors start anyhow?”

Ghost chuckled. “Well, it was a few weeks after I woke up. Preston was mostly running Sanctuary at that point. Cait and I had went to vault ninety-one to, you know, get clean. The vault was infested with Gunners. I felt like crap because I had been fighting for the past week, not to mention the withdraw I was going through, Cait as well. And then I get home, expecting to flop down on my bed and sleep for half a month, when I find some settler sleeping on my bed. I snapped to say the very least. No one’s entered my house since. Other than you and the gang.”

Piper stared at Ghost for a moment. “That doesn’t explain the Deathclaw.”

Ghost scratched the back of her neck. “See that was just a misunderstanding. I may have told the woman if she ever came near my house again I’d shove her up a Deathclaw’s ass…. It must have gotten misconstrued as I own a Deathclaw.”

Piper shook her head. “What am I going to do with you?” she whispered.

Ghost smiled. “Well I did find these handcuffs while we were out.”

“Oh?”

“I was thinking I could easily make a key for them. Maybe cover them with some leather to make them easier on the wrist.” 

Piper smirked. “Maybe next time,” the journalist whispered as she pushed Ghost onto her back.

Fin. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this cause I was bored and the people in Sanctuary kept breaking into my house and sleeping in my bed so I made a world where that didn't happen anymore. I don't have any plans for this world. Just thought that this might make someone smile!


End file.
